My Dream: Momo Hibiki Minecraft Dreams.
Hi! My name is Momo Hibiki! Let me tell you about my dream last night! I hope you Enjoy it! Story Once Upon a time, i was sleeping in my floorbed in my Parent's room. I woke up and open the door and came downstairs. I looked at the window and something not quite right. Something look blocky and looks like my house. I looked at my enchanted book and Something not quite make sense, they kidnapped the baby. It Rainbow Pastel Baby! I got upstairs and opened the door and there's my friend, Abigail. "Hi! Momo Hibiki! Can i get you some Root Beer?" Said Abigail. "They kidnapped a baby!" I Said. "Go to Alicio and the Happy Station to Mustlehold Playground." Said Abigail. "OK." I Said. I went to outside to Alicio and she said "Hi Momo Hibiki!" And I said "They Kidnapped a Baby!" I was in real shock! Alicio said i should go to the Mustlehold playground and see the professor! I sat in the cart for a ride. Rainbow Pastel Baby was sitting on the log. There was Little Queen Jojo, who look like me. Rainbow Pastel Baby got away from Little Queen Jojo. "It not nice to keep me trapped here!" Said Rainbow Pastel Baby. "I am the nice Queen in my kingdom." Said Little Queen Jojo. "We can be together hand in hand." And Rainbow Pastel Baby said "No! That does not sound like fun!" Rainbow Pastel Baby is angry. "I must go to work." Said Little Queen Jojo. "Be gone you Dumb Jerk!" Said Rainbow Pastel Baby as she turn to the window. Little Queen Jojo sing about the Potato Knishes. Then Rainbow Pastel Baby sing a song, If there Anybody want to know. Now, Alicio took me to Happy Station. You know, I was riding and i said Weeeee! During the The Little Queen Jojo kidnapped Rainbow Pastel Baby. Rainbow Pastel Baby sing a song while she is riding on the frog. Little Queen Jojo singed the song "Go Baby" with Alicio. I arrived at the Mustlehold playground. My jaw hit the ground and i cannot believe my eyes when i first saw. When i got upstairs, i need a Bath. Rainbow Pastel Baby singed a song about me. Rainbow Pastel Baby saw the Professor as he introduced himself. "Momo Hibiki is going on the ride. When she start her ride, i will take you to my house. When she done her ride, she will see us" Said the Professor. Me and Rainbow Pastel Baby saw each other. We waved. The Professor took Rainbow Pastel Baby to his house. When i am done my ride, I pressed the button for Professor. And i got to the Professor's house. "Are you a professor?" i asked. He said yes. Rainbow Pastel Baby and I are happy to see each other. "I am so mad at you! You dream me being kidnapped!" She said. "I am so sorry! I did not know what going on!" I said. "We are in her dream around us." Said The Professor. We flyed away. "Momo Hibiki, You are Mine, Momo Hibiki." Said Little Queen Jojo as her head got and saw us. We continue flying. And we are home! "Where have you been? It's Dinner time!" Said Rainbow Pastel Baby's Mother. THE END. Songs * Potato Knishes * If there Anybody wants to know * I love Roller Coaster * Go Baby * Proud Corazon Characters * Momo Hibiki * Abigail * Alicio * Rainbow Pastel Baby * Little Queen Jojo * Professor * Rainbow Pastel Baby's Mother Scenes * Blocky Mincraft * Abigail and Alicio * Roller Coasters * Little Queen Jojo Kidnapped Rainbow Pastel Baby * The Professor * Going away and Home Parts * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Category:Dreams Story Category:2018 Category:Momo Hibiki